Amnesia working title
by Kazerima
Summary: Ash has been captured by team rocket but can't remember anything. Team rocket expirimented on him and gave him the power to become any pokemon. Will he ever remember? can he escape the clutches of giovonni? only time will tell. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1 the lab

Chapter 1. The Lab

"Ahhhh!" Ash screamed as he woke from extreme pain. He looked around and saw an electrode plugged into his arm. He saw purple electricity run down the wire and shock his arm again. The arm started to jerk in agony until the electricity stopped. Suddenly ash wondered to himself _Since when is lightning purple? _He took another look and saw everything was purple. He looked at himself and saw electrodes plugged in all over his naked body. Another blast of electricity shot at him making him black out. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a man in a white lab coat and a man in a black suit saying "Very good Malday, Very good." And the man in the coat said "He'll be ready by tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Chapter 2. The Awakening.

Many hours later Ash woke up again, not remembering a thing about his life, and was greeted by an elderly looking man in a white lab coat who said "Good morning Ash."

"Ash? Is that my name?" Ash asked. "Yes yes, now lets get going to your room." The guy in the white coat replied.

They went through a series of long complicated corridors until they reached a room labeled 117-A. The room was furnished with a small bed, a couch, a coffee table, two chairs, and a desk. Also in the room was a TV and a telephone. The man in the lab coat sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Ash to join him. Ash sat in the other chair and faced the man. He said "Welcome to your room Ash, I am Professor Malday. Meals are served across the hall and 3 doors to your left. If you need anything just use the phone over there and call 411. I'll be back at five to take you for testing. Any questions?"

"What is this place? And why am I here?" Ash asked.

"I'm glad you asked that Ash. We're in the Team Rocket underground hideout. And you are my greatest experiment yet. We mixed human DNA with Ditto DNA to create a person who can transform into any pokemon at will. The ultimate shock troops."

"so I'm a shape shifter?" Ash asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that…" Malday said wearily. "Any other questions? Any at all? No? all right then. See you at 5." The professor got up and left the room leaving Ash only with his thoughts, wondering what kind of test they'd do on him.


	3. Chapter 3 testing

Chapter 3. Testing.

Five o clock came and Malday appeared at Ash's door and motioned for him to come. Ash got up and left the room with him. They walked past a good many corridors and passed several turns. In time they reached the testing room. Inside were two chairs and they both sat down.

"Now Ash" Malday said. "I want you to think about Scyther."

Ash closed his eyes and though about Scyther.

"Now focus on Scyther's arms. Concentrate on its sharp blades, its power, and its ruthless efficiency."

Ash concentrated on the arms.

"now, lastly. Think about your arm becoming a Scyther arm. Think about how it would feel to have that weapon attached to your arm."

Slowly, Ash's arm turned green. Then his fingers melted together and his arm stiffened into a bent scythe like shape. It became a Scyther arm.

"Now Ash, how does your arm feel?"

"Kinda weird." Ash said. "My arm is all stiff and numb, and my fingers don't work."

"Now Ash, open your eyes." Malday said.

Ash opened his eyes and practically jumped two feet in the air when he saw his arm.

"Wha-what happened to my arm?" He cried out in alarm.

"You morphed your arm." Malday said. "now, think of your arm how it was before you changed it. Focus on every last detail. Think of your arm turning back to normal."

Ash thought hard about his arm and saw it turn back to normal.

"that's enough for today." Malday said. "See you tomorrow."

Malday lead Ash back to his room where he slept like a baby awaiting what would happen the next day.


	4. Chapter 4 Escape

Foreward:

It's rather funny, for about 6 years I've had people adding this story and giving reviews, despite the fact I haven't written a thing in ages. Looking back, I can't even see why it has such a following at all. It's short, it's terribly cliche, and I've seen better grammar on a bathroom stall. Still, I may as well try to fix this thing.

Chapter 4: The Escape

Ash had been walking for an eternity. Nothing but black fog all around him, scenes almost visible peeking through the veil of darkness, none of them familiar. The more he tried to look at them the further they seemed to move, like rats scampering into the shadows. Muddied voices called out to him from the distance as a rhythmic pounding filled the air.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"ASH!" the voices cried again and again. He didn't know what they wanted or why they kept calling for him, he wished they would just leave him alone.

A scene finally emerged with unnerving clarity. A ruined town with the scent of smoke, ashes streaming down through the air. "ASH! ASH!" Perhaps this was what the voices were shouting about? One building called out to him, different from the others. It was larger, white paint on the walls with a sign marked 'Pallet Lab' above the door. His body took him inside with a will of its own, refusing to obey his mental commands.

Inside was unlit only except for the faint embers of flame outside the windows. Rows of scientific books lined the shelves with incomrehensible titles such as "Breeding Patterns of the Viridian Caterpie" and "Kanto Guide to Migratory Flying Pokemon". Between two shelves was an opening further into the lab. Two desks were barely visible in the gloom. On one rested an aging computer long since deactivated, on the other a single red and white sphere. Ash moved closer, practically drawn to the pokeball before him. A flash of lightning illuminated the room as he realized he wasn't alone. Grabbing the ball he turned to run but felt a heavy weight weighing him down. No matter how hard he ran the door never came any closer. The pounding grew louder and louder. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP! THUMP!

Suddenly, Ash awoke in a cold sweat. The pounding and screaming continued all around him. Alarms were screaming as red lights flashed all around. He pulled open his door and saw people in uniform running this way and that, a massive crack forming in the side of one of the walls. He suddenly found himself alongside Malday, being pulled away from the crack.

"Ash, I know you haven't had much practice with your new abilities yet, but if they break through we're going to need your help to push them back. Can you do that for me Ash? Will you help us keep you safe?"

Ash nodded weakly and hoped with all his might the wall would hold. Alas, it was to no avail as with a loud roar the wall exploded into a rain of plaster. A large snake head made of rock poked through with another roar and began slithering into the hallway. The voices screaming his name seemed to come through the crack, behind the mighty beast of stone. Terrified, Ash could hardly move as the snake filled the room with its bulk. On its back he saw a redheaded girl and a man with dark skin. As they called out to him his fear reached its climax, he knew what he must do. Almost by instinct he transformed his arm into the Scyther's blade like he had before. As he charged at them spiked wings emerged from his back to give him the speed he needed. This was home, no matter who these people were he couldn't let them destroy the only place he'd ever known.

The rock beast dodged left and right to avoid his blows, despite the ineffectiveness of his attacks. With a tear in her eye the redhead whispered something to the dark skinned man and the beast let out a mighty roar. Shockwaves coursed through the halls as lab equipment shattered under the stress. Ash held on through the blast, determined to make it through, before the creature slammed into him with all its weight. Bruised, beaten, and bloodied, Ash could move no longer as his world faded to black. The last thing he saw were the woman's arms reaching down to hold him as tears fell onto his face.


End file.
